cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amino Acids
Cybernations:S and Cybernations:TE information about Amino Acids will be uploaded here. Current Bulletins (Cybernations: Standard) Domestic Bulletin ' - Conventions are held to discuss a new, more representative, national flag for the Federation of Amino Acids. - Goal: $1 billion dollar warchest. - Active war. Ready for full fire. '''International Bulletin ' - Tech deals: Selling tech. Parameters -> Possible slots available: 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Current slots available: 2. -> Possible accepting new tech partners: true, false. Current status: False -> Possible tech shipment punctuality status: Likely On Time, Possible Delay , Delayed , Halted . Current status: Possible Delay . 'Intelligence Bulletin ' The T4 Intelligence Agency has decided to release the following information. The intelligence may be out of date, and any intelligence that is out of date by more than 7 days are subject to immediate deletion from this wiki page. 'War Bulletin ' Amino Acids is not currently at war. Current Bulletins (Cybernations: Tournament Edition) Tournament Edition will not be active for a long while, thus this bulletin may be irrelevant. General war information and conventions '''War class - Class C: Standard war. Nuclear weapons will normally be used, even for nonnuclear nations. Spy operations will normally be limited to Class A spy operations. - Class D: Standard, nuclear, war, but Class B spy operations has been launched by either side. - Class N: No first use of nuclear weapons nor spy operations in Class B will be used. - Class P: One sided war in the favor of Amino Acids. Opponent will not normally attack, or launch light attacks. Otherwise, same as Class C. - Class T: One sided war in the favor of the opponent. Amino Acids will not normally attack, or launch light attacks. This is usually due to inactivity or lack of preparation on the part of Amino Acids. Intelligence operations information and operation classification - Class A spy operations: Standard war spy operations. May affect battle outcome significantly. Change threat Level. Change DEFCON level. Gather intelligence. Assassinate enemy spies. Destroy nuclear weapons. - Class B spy operations: "Dirty" spy operations. Will affect recovery greatly, but does not affect current battle outcome. Incite government propaganda. Incite religious propaganda. Assassinate generals. Sabotage IRS proficiency. Destroy Money Reserves. - Class C spy operations: Spy operations with little to no effect. Destroy cruise missiles. Destroy defending tanks. Destroy land. Destroy technology. Destroy infrastructure. General War Tips from the Government of Amino Acids - War outcomes are usually determined before war. By that, we mean that war preparation, even during the most peaceful of times, will determine your performance in the war, and the same for your opponent too. If you are more prepared than your opponent, the damages done by your side on your opponent's and vice versa will show. - Nuclear weapons are the big guns in Cybernations, as they are the ones that do the most damage and cause a lot of devastations, especially to unprepared nations. Get them as soon as possible, However, nuclear weapons do not substitute for war preparedness, as a prepared nation without nuclear weapons will easily outlast the worst of the war, even if that nation did not inflict more damage than the nuclear nation. - If you are lucky, help your less prepared alliancemates via the foreign aid system. They may not be as old or as experienced in war as you are, and your alliance is as only strong and reputable as the worst performing nation. Trust me, I remember being that one extremely prepared nation in an alliance of almost completely unprepared nations in Tournament Edition, and man that alliance is not very reputable there, despite my performance in the wars in that world. Last updated: 3/23/2018.